El reino de cristal
by GinYang98
Summary: Un mundo ficticio, un reino, cristal, personajes entrañables, encantamientos, magia... Un cuento que el abuelo de Ludwig y Gilbert Bielschmidt les contaba de pequeños. Pero un acontecimiento cambiará la vida de ambos muchachos, ¿qué harán al descubrir que el cuento era algo completamente real? (AU)
1. Prólogo

**Advertencia: Cualquier parecido de ésta historia con otra es mera coincidencia, o quizás ya lo habían leído pero debido a las tonterías que cometo en mi computadora probablemente la borré.**

 **Disclaimer: Todos los personajes presentados en ésta historia NO son míos, pertenecen a Hidekazu Himaruya, creador de Hetalia.**

* * *

 **El reino de Cristal**

Prólogo

Cuenta la leyenda que, hace muchos años existió un reino muy singular: Alitái. En él, todos eran ricos, no había limitaciones, todos eran felices; era una utopía de ensueño. Y todo era gracias al grande rey Octavio, todos lo querían y amaban. Este hombre fue el rey más sabio de aquel lugar, el mejor gobernador que un pueblo hubiera querido tener. Y aunque no todo en ese reino fue paz y amor se notaban felices.

Admitamos que, para conseguir tal grado de riquezas, se dieron muchas guerras, demasiadas para ser contadas y relatadas; la vida de muchos hombres fue aniquilada durante estas peleas con reinos vecinos. También se dieron alianzas entre pueblos, y varios pequeños pueblos se unificaron bajo éste.

En uno de los países unificados había un lago muy extraño, pues al momento de tocar sus aguas estas emitían luces extrañas que, en su mayoría, asustaban a la gente. Algunos decían que estaba embrujado debido a las numerosas maldiciones que recibían las personas que se aventuraban a tocar las aguas de éste. El rey decidió clausurar aquel lugar al ver los problemas que causaba, y ya nadie tenía permitido entrar a esa zona. Estaba cercada.

Dejando de lado aquello, el rey tenía una hermosa familia: Una hermosa mujer llamada Helena, quien lamentablemente murió tras dar a luz a sus dos hijos: un par de hijos gemelos llamados Feliciano y Lovino, siendo el mayor este último y por ello el heredero al trono. Feliciano era dulce, alegre, amable, cariñoso... un terrón de azúcar prácticamente; pero era muy torpe y algo tonto, aunque eso lo hacía ver aún más tierno. Lovino, por el contrario, era testarudo, sumamente grosero, malhablado, malhumorado, muy sobreprotector con su hermano, y galante con las mujeres.

El par de gemelos escuchaban muchas historias del pueblo, y entre ellas escucharon la del lago. Feliciano, quien era muy curioso, quiso ver qué escondía aquel lago, si era verdad o no, y quería ir a investigar. Lovino no tenía una gran curiosidad de aquello, o por lo menos no lo admitía; pero debido a una pequeña apuesta le había prometido a Feliciano acompañarlo a ver el lago. Pero el rey era una persona muy sobre-protectora sobre sus dos hijos, y les tenía muchísimas prohibiciones, entre ellas el salir de la ciudadela principal.

Pero un día, aprovechando la salida del mayor, los gemelos salieron del castillo, esperando que nadie los descubriera. En el camino Lovino tuvo la inteligencia de sobornar a guardias que los hubiesen visto e, incluso, golpear a un hombre chismoso.

Llegaron al lugar en poco menos de una hora, y aunque al principio no vieron nada realmente interesante, Feliciano no apartó su vista de la misteriosa laguna, sin temblar absolutamente nada.

—... Vámonos Feliciano, no hay nada interesante...- Dijo Lovino con molestia, ¿paraeso había tenido que dar su anillo, la cadena de su abuela, y aquella muñequera que le habían regalado en su cumpleaños pasado? Pff, qué gustos tan extraños poseía su hermano.

—Ve~… Espera un momento, fratello...- Feliciano se acercó al agua, metiendo un pie y luego el otro; de pronto, comenzaron a aparecer las luces que todos decían, una tras otra, formando un gran espectáculo de luz y color hermoso.

— ¿Qué es ese ruido? — Lovino estaba dispuesto a volver, pero vio hacia atrás aquella aparición.— ¡¿Q-Que has hecho idiota?! —. Se regresó corriendo, esperando una respuesta, pero la energía salida del lago lo cegó y aturdió durante un buen rato: No pudo ver qué fue lo que le pasó a su gemelo durante grandes valiosos minutos.

El menor de los príncipes vio como del agua salió un hombre rubio, con unas cejas sumamente pobladas, y la piel más blanca y tersa que la lápida de un sepulcro en campo santo.

— ¿Quién anda ahí? – Preguntó el extraño, abriendo sus expresivos ojos de color verde. — ¿Quién eres tú? –. Preguntó, tras ver a un muchacho frente a él. Hizo una expresión de disgusto.

— F-Feliciano, príncipe de Álitai…ve~... – El hombre alzo una de sus cejas, manteniendo una mueca de desagrado.

— ¿Qué es lo que vas a desear? – Preguntó.

— ¿D-Deseo?-Pregunto confundido Feliciano- ¿Esto es un lago de deseos? Ve~

—Sí.

Feliciano se sorprendió mucho, y no pudo hablar demasiado. Sólo temblaba con pánico debido a la escena.

— ¡Vamos, pide un puto deseo! ¡Me estoy perdiendo el partido de Quidich! -Contesto el cejón malhumorado.

— Y-Yo solo venía a ver el lago señor… –. El joven no sabía que decir — A-a... E-Eh, no se me ocurre nada… - Dijo tartamudeando, a lo que el rubio contesto.

— Si no vas a pedir nada entonces vete - El extraño se dispuso a volver a entrar al lago cuando...

— E-Espera, t-tengo un deseo… - Carraspeó la garganta, intentando dejar de tartamudear. — Deseo que las guerras se acaben, que mi Nonno Octavio deje de formar guerras sin sentido... - Dijo el aristócrata, con noble intención. Aquellas guerras quitaban muchísimas vidas, rompían familias.

— Eso deseas… Noble deseo, pero cuando pides uno tomo algo a cambio, y yo lo escojo. – Al extraño se le oscureció el rostro tras mostrar una sonrisa realmente aterradora.

Feliciano abrió sus ojos con horror, sin saber qué era lo que aquella criatura de dudosa procedencia quería hacerle. Éste se acercó al chico y metió su mano en el pecho de éste, sacando una esfera dorada brillante, y en ése instante su piel se tornó más que pálida. Todo a su alrededor desapareció, y lo dejó parado, temblando, sin poder pensar en nada…

— ¡Feliciano! – El mayor de los nobles jaló al menor tras salir de su enajenado estado anterior, y de haber visto aquella extraña situación del rubio frente a su hermano por muy pocos segundos. No había entendido bien qué había pasado, y lo saco del lago. — ¿Qué crees que haces? Y-Ya deberías de vol… ¿Tonto fratello? -. Feliciano cayó de un golpe al suelo, azotando éste.

—...- El menor mantuvo una mirada totalmente perdida, la fuerza en su cuerpo había desaparecido y no podía hacer más que respirar con suma dificultad.

— ¿F-Feli...? -El mayor checo el pulso de este. Había aprendido a hacer eso en sus clases. — F-Fratello... -. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas casi al instante. El corazón del menor latía con poca fuerza.

— ¡HERMANO! ¡I-IDIOTA! ¡NO-NO TE HAGAS! ¡E-ESTÁS JuGANDO, SÍ, ESO!... -. Lo llamó con tono enojado, pero no recibió respuesta.

—… ¡RESPÓNDEME! –. Le dio una cachetada, pero al no ver siquiera que se estremeciera o algo, los ojos le brillaron. Tardó segundos en comprender que su hermano estaba inconsciente, o quizás hasta muerto.

— ¿F-Feli…? -. Las lágrimas lo invadieron, y no pudo más que abrazar el cuerpo inerte del menor, llorando amargamente.

Feliciano había caído enfermo, a cambio del deseo que pidió, su salud le fue robada. Pero nadie supo aquella situación, sólo Lovino. Y eso que el muchacho no había comprendido del todo bien la situación.

Al regresar a casa, Lovino notificó a su padre el desvanecimiento del menor, pero no le dijo jamás que había ido al lugar saber que se trataba de una enfermedad, el gran rey acudió a todos los médicos del reino primero, pero todos le daban diagnósticos diferentes y extraños; incluso consultó a chamanes y a curanderos de mala muerte; pero nada ni nadie logró despertar al niño.

Fue tanta la desesperación del rey, tanta la atención de éste al menor, tanta dedicación, que Lovino quedó completamente desatendido. El chico inclusive pensó que en realidad a él no lo quería, creyéndose incluso una basura. Comenzó a desatender a sus deberes, cayó en depresión. Oh, pero no por ello dejo de amar a su hermano y hacer lo que fuera para recuperarlo, era su compañero desde pequeño, ¿no es así?

El heredero al trono después de un mes sin su hermano, un día comenzó a caminar sin rumbo. Caminaba sin pensar en nada, sólo dejando que su instinto lo guiara a algún lado que lo distrajera de su tristeza. Ni se dio cuenta en cuanto volvió al lago.

Al principio no reconoció el lugar, pero recordó lo pasado, recordó que habían ido a ése espeluznante lugar con Feliciano; recordó que tras sacarlo del lago su hermano había caído en aquel coma. Una ira en su interior lo comenzó a carcomer, recordando qué idiota había sido su hermano. "Tonto, tonto", repetía una y otra vez… Pero… Pero no podía, no, su hermano era alguien a que él quería demasiado, era con quien había crecido, su compañero de juegos, su…

Entro al lago sin pensarlo más, igual que su hermano, comenzaron a salir las luces, y el extraño hombre hizo su aparición. Ya no había marcha atrás.

— Soy Lovino, príncipe de Alita y heredero a la corona del rey. Vengo por un deseo.— El rubio alzó una de sus grandes cejas, sonriendo de lado con cinismo en su mirar..

— ¿Otro príncipe?—. El noble sólo asintió, con los ojos tan brillosos y una mirada llena de lo que parecía ser rencor, pero al mismo tiempo un deseo intenso en su interior parecido a la compasión ajena. —… Ya van dos que vienen. ¿Y tú que desearás? —. El extraño sonrió macabramente

—Quiero recuperar a mi hermano, tú lo enfermaste así que tú me lo puedes devolver. – El malévolo mago sonrió con cinismo.

— ¡QUIERO A MI HERMANO DE VUELTA! ¡QUE LO TRAIGAS DE NUEVO A LA VIDA! ¡QUI-QUIERO VERLO!—. Gritó el noble al borde de las lágrimas.

— Buen deseo, pero siempre quiero algo a cambio. ¿Tú qué me darás?

—… N-No me importa el precio. Te daré lo que quieras, oro, joyas, un puesto en la corte, lo que sea; estoy dispuesto a pagarlo... Pero dámelo de vuelta, p-por favo…r... —. Las lágrimas de Lovino comenzaron a asomarse con aquellas palabras, su voz se quebró. Cayó de rodillas, ya sin fuerzas para aguantar el dolor de su pecho… Comenzó a llorar, con tanta fuerza, que sus gritos de desesperación y tristeza se escuchaban por todo el maldito bosque.

—... Tengo una mejor idea... —. Dijo sonriendo de forma macabra, dando un chasquido con sus dedos. Del lago volvieron a salir luces, luces, y más luces... y el joven príncipe desapareció... dejando como único sonido y expresión de vida humana en el lugar la lúgubre risa del de cejas grandes…

En el castillo, Feliciano despertó, y el rey Octavio hizo una gran fiesta, sin darse cuenta de que el mayor había desaparecido, pensaba que estaría con los niños del pueblo con los que pasaba las horas o algo parecido. Fue hasta el día siguiente en que se dio cuenta de la desaparición: Nunca llegó, nunca durmió en su cómoda cama, nada. Lovino nunca apareció tras varios días, y el rey comenzó a dar órdenes de búsqueda. Cayó en la realidad de que recupero a uno pero perdió al otro; una desgracia tras otra.

Nunca lo encontraron, ni un cadáver, ni una señal, nada. Desapareció de la faz de la tierra. Y la depresión de Octavio dio un aumento estruendoso.

Tres años después, Feliciano iría a ser coronado, pues Lovino nunca regreso y Octavio necesitaba un heredero: Su salud mental ya no era la misma, y la desaparición del hermano mayor provocó una decaída en el padre de ambos, lo cual lo consumió en una tristeza incontrolable.

Y en el día de la coronación…

—… Cuánto te extraño, hermano… ¿Dónde estarás?... —. Preguntó Feliciano en su habitación, mientras observaba con ojos llorosos un álbum de fotografías viejas de él y Lovino.

— Aquí estoy, idiota… — Una voz se escuchó desde la ventana.

—… ¿Lovino? — El príncipe fijo su vista a la ventana, y vio a un hombre con capucha bastante misterioso.

— Hola…— Se sacó a capucha y le sonrió de lado, robóticamente; a Feliciano se le ilumino la cara, se levantó de la silla y corrió hacia su hermano mayor.

— ¿Do-Dónde estabas Lovino? —Pregunto Feliciano, llorando de felicidad y abrazándolo.

—… No te puedo decir, Te quiero pedir una disculpa…—. Dijo Lovino con un rostro inexpresivo, mas sus ojos mostraban pánico.

— ¿Te volverás a ir?... —. Pregunto Feliciano con la voz quebrada, escondiendo su cabeza entre el cuello y el hombro de su gemelo.

— Sí, tengo que irme… Pero antes haré un encargo… Discúlpame por todo… por lo que hice, lo que hago y lo que haré, por favor…—. Dijo Lovino acariciando el cabello de su consanguíneo, temblando un poco y dejando de lado el actuar tan extraño en él.

— Te perdono, p-pero no entiendo que es lo que harás, ve~…—.

— Sólo no preguntes, ya me tengo que ir…—. Y dicho esto, desapareció de los brazos de su hermano…

—… Herma…— se abraza a sí mismo — ¿Por qué te vas? ¿Ya no me quieres…? —. Suspiró, ya era hora de la coronación, no podía seguir lamentándose, ¿o sí?... Se arregló las ropas y limpió sus lágrimas…

— Bueno… ya es hora— Feliciano salió de su habitación para ir a su coronación, aunque eso no le causaba gran entusiasmo. También estaba deprimido, y aquella depresión le causaba alucinaciones, por eso vio a su hermano desaparecer, ¿no? Bajó las escaleras al salón principal

En el salón principal estaban de fiesta, unos bebían, otros comían, otros bailaban en la pista al son de la banda sinfónica que tocaba una pieza clásica; cuando bajó el príncipe con su padre, el rey. Un aplauso trono en todo el lugar, algunos vitorearon y otros se mantuvieron en su lugar.

Ya en la ceremonia de coronación, todos dejaron de hacer lo que hacían y prestaron atención al gran rey, que comenzó a dar algunas palabras de aliento.

— Mis súbditos, Hoy es un gran día para mi familia—carraspeo la garganta—Mi hijo, Feliciano, será coronado como rey de esta gran nación. Aunque mi hijo, Lovino nunca regreso y él era mi heredero… — Comenzó a decir con la voz algo quebrada. — Un momento po-por favor… —. Todos se quedaron callados un momento, en lo que el rey recuperaba la postura que debía de dar a notar: Estóico pero alegre.

—B-Bueno, ahora la coronación…. —Dijo él, haciendo señas al sacerdote del pueblo, quien llego con la corona en un cojín color verde bandera. — Por favor padre, proceda la ceremonia…

— Príncipe Feliciano, ¿acepta ésta corona, en señal de cuidar y ayudar a su pueblo en el bien y el mal? —Pregunto el sacerdote viendo con ojos cansados al joven

—Acepto… —. Dijo, no tan convencido, el príncipe.

Un pequeño disturbio se hizo entre el público, lo que causó que la atención del noble en proceso a rey se fuera hacia éste.

—Muy bien… —. El clérigo se acercó al príncipe, con oleo en sus manos, lo ungió y le coloco la corona en su cabeza. — Príncipe Feliciano, ¿se compromete usted, a proteger a nuestro pueblo, a mantener la paz con otros pueblos, y a proteger a los suyos?

—…—El príncipe no respondió, el tumulto empezó a ser más ruidoso.

— ¡QUITATE, MIERDA! — Un ser encapuchado en el público grito con fuerza e ira, empujando a uno de los guardias, éste último lo había intentado interceptar por alguna razón.

Las lágrimas del sangre azul comenzaron a salir, mas no parpadeaba, no movió ningún músculo, hasta que se levantó de golpe y corrió hacia el extraño, a abrazarlo con fuerza.

— ¡Hermano, por favor! ¡No me vuelvas a abandonar!—grito Feliciano al borde de las lágrimas… el gran rey observó la escena con detenimiento… ese cabello… esos ojos… su hijo abrazando y gritando hermano…

— L-Lovino… ¡LOVINO! —El gran rey corrió hacia el extraño ser, en efecto, era Lovino.

— Quítate…Idiota…— Respondió Lovino, intentando quitarse a Feliciano de encima. Éste volteó a todos lados, con rostro completamente asustado.

— ¡QUE TE QUITES! —. Gritó, apretando sus puños; y empujó a Feliciano con una fuerza desconocida, lanzándolo hasta el otro lado de la habitación. Una energía color plateada rodeaba sus manos…

—Lovino…—Instantáneamente el Rey paró, muy sorprendido. ¿Qué rodeaba las manos de su hijo? ¿Desde cuándo era tan fuerte?

Lovino corrió hacia él y le atravesó una navaja en el estómago, sin siquiera chistar un solo segundo. No demostró pena, dolor de hacerlo, nada. Al sacar el cuchillo, un grito de mujer se escuchó: la misma estaba rodeada de energía color gris plata, y la navaja se transformó en una mano, la del muchacho.

—Lovi…no… —. El mayor cayó al piso de rodillas con los ojos abiertos como platos... S-Su hijo lo…hirió…

Lovino levanto la mano ensangrentada, viendo al mayor con un rostro completamente inexpresivo y los ojos opacos, y tras que la misma se rodeara de la misma energía, su manó tomó la forma de una brillante hoz ensangrentada, y de un tajo le cortó la cabeza a su propio padre. Ésta rodó por el suelo, directo a los pies de Feliciano que miraba la escena horrorizado.

— E-Es… ¡ES UN HECHICERO! – Gritó alguien en el público.

Todos los guardias se fueron a atacar al joven de forma valiente, portando sus espadas dispuestos a partirlo en la mitad. El chico ni se inmutó, y sólo volteó a su alrededor… De la nada, tras dar un movimiento con sus manos los protectores del difunto rey salieron volando, como si sólo fueran hojas de un árbol, y tras dar un giro sobre sus pies con las manos alzadas, un montón de cuervos salieron de las mangas de su ropa; aquellos cuervos atacaron a los guardias y rodearon al príncipe asesino como protegiéndolo, y asesinaron a sangre fría a cada ser presente en el gran salón del castillo, desde los aspirantes a salvador hasta los nobles, a todos excepto a Feliciano.

— Lovino… ¿qué has hecho? –. Feliciano se encontraba en el suelo, entre la pared y el masacrador de gran poder.

El aludido no presentó expresión alguna con su cuerpo, pero sus ojos decían lo contrario: Eran débiles, estaban horrorizados.

— Lovino… dime de una maldita vez… ¿Por qué?... ¿qué te hicimos como para que hicieras esto?...

Lovino se acercó a él y se agacho hasta su estatura, y por primera vez, mostró una expresión de total tristeza y dolor. Lamentablemente, el menor estaba tan ofuscado en su enojo, que no vio los ojos de su hermano, su expresión, su arrepentimiento, sus lágrimas...

— Lo siento hermano, pero me obligaron, a esto me refería con que me perdonaras... —. Dijo el joven, sacando una esfera color azul de su mano, la cuál introdujo en el pecho del joven príncipe — Lo lamento… perdóname... en serio, perdóname... —Beso su mejilla, dejando sangre y lágrimas en el cachete del contrario, y desapareció en un parpadear.

—… L-Lovino… Lovino…—Las lágrimas se apoderaron de Feliciano…— ¡Eres un maldito! —El joven no aguanto y comenzó a llorar amargamente, descargando en sus lágrimas la ira acumulada en sólo esos momentos.

Las lágrimas caían de sus mejillas, sus gritos se escuchaban por todo el castillo, temblaba, se desgarraba la garganta...

De pronto el príncipe sintió un grande peso en su pecho; sin saber por qué sentía eso, se quitó la gabardina y abrió la camisa que traía… Su pecho estaba convertido en cristal…

— ¿Q-Qué…? –. La cristalización comenzó a expandirse, sus manos, su abdomen, sus piernas, cuando llego a su cara una última lagrima callo, y todo el reino comenzó a tener esa cristalización… excepto la zona del lago, donde el rubio reía maléficamente…

— _¡Vamos Abuelo! esa historia es la que nos has contado desde los 5 años—Dijo un niño de unos 8 años, con piel blanca como la nieve, cabello platinado y ojos color rojo. El hombre mayor suspiro..._

— _Aunque a mí me gusta mucho esta historia abuelo...—Dijo un niño rubio de ojos azules, de unos 7 años._

— _Por eso la cuento Gilbert-sacude el cabello del menor— porque a Ludwig le gusta — Dijo el mayor dedicándole una sonrisa un poco forzada al rubio— Además de que es el único cuento que me sé... —... Lo último lo dijo en casi susurros._

— _No es justo...—El de cabello plateado hizo un puchero._

— _Ya, ya, vamos, hay que dormir..._

* * *

 ***Notas de la autora***

 **Bienvenidos sean, queridos míos, a ésta gran historia que es el reino de cristal 3 (bien, volví a subir la historia porque corregí unas cosas y agregué otras(?) no me culpen soy indecisa as fuck(?), espero les guste a quienes no la han leído.**

 **GinYang98 cambio y fuera.**

 **PD: Un review alimenta mi ego y quizás les traiga más capítulos en un futuro más fácilmente sin la necesidad de decir: Ah, ¿para qué? Nadie me quiere.(?)**


	2. Capítulo 1: Fiorella

**El reino de Cristal**

Capítulo 1

Una paloma blanca y ligera volaba por la ciudad. Llevaba en una de sus patas una pequeña nota. La gente la veía volar de un lado a otro. Ella observaba y se iba, paraba en una esquina, observaba y se iba, paraba en otro lado observaba y se iba.

— _¡Vamos Abuelo! esa historia es la que nos has contado desde los 5 años—Dijo un niño de unos 8 años, con piel blanca como la nieve, cabello platinado y ojos color rojo. El hombre mayor suspiro..._

— _Aunque a mí me gusta mucho esta historia abuelo...—Dijo un niño rubio de ojos azules, de unos 7 años._

— _Por eso la cuento Gilbert-sacude el cabello del menor— porque a Ludwig le gusta — Dijo el mayor dedicándole una sonrisa un poco forzada al rubio— Además de que es el único cuento que me sé... —... Lo último lo dijo en casi susurros._

— _No es justo...—El de cabello blanco hizo un puchero._

— _Ya, ya, vamos, hay que dormir..._

Años después…

4:00 am... casa Bielschmidt. Un toque de queda sonó al ritmo de la trompeta militar del mayor de la casa: Raymond Bielschmidt. El abuelo Bielschmidt todos los años llevaba a sus nietos a un campamento estilo militar a las afueras del bosque cuando sus padres salían de viaje. Y esta vez no fue la excepción.

— Hmp...- Un joven de cabello plata se levantaba con una pereza más grande que la de un perezoso. Cayó al piso después de resbalarse con un cojín que, probablemente, el joven tiro en la noche.

— Buenos días...-El joven observo incrédulo a otro joven rubio— ¿Qué haces ahí tirado Bruder?

— ¡N-Nada, West! –. El joven enrojeció súbitamente.

— Como digas… –. El rubio no quería problemas, solo se levantó de la cama y fue a cambiar el Pijama por una ropa más cómoda.

— Tsk… No quiero ir al campamento del abuelo…–. El de ojos rojos volvió a meterse en las cobijas…

Pero como era de esperarse, el abuelo subió al cuarto de estos jóvenes

— Levántense, recuerden que este año vienen sus amigos. Además de que tengo que darles de nuevo las reglas para que me ayuden con el orden.

— No quiero… –. Contestó el albino.

— Levántate Gilbert…

— No… No es awesome –. El mayor suspiro

— Si no te levantas le regalaré a la hermana de Vash tu pequeño Gilbird…- El joven se levantó de un salto, completamente despierto.

— ¿Qué quiere que haga, señor?

— Ve a cambiarte soldado… Ahora.

— Sí señor. - Gilbert fue a cambiarse al baño.

Tras sus preparativos, los alemanes desayunaron lo que parecían ser salchichas asadas con un huevo estrellado cada uno, y repasaron las reglas que el mayor siempre imponía ante los dos muchachos, incluyendo algunas nuevas debido a los invitados de ése año.

— Nada de fiestas… ¿eh, Gilbert?

— Si abuelo… - Gilberti hizo un puchero

— Y nada de correr en la noche cuando todos estamos dormidos… ¿Eh, Ludwig?

— Si abuelo –. El rubio suspiro, y Gilbert no pudo evitar sonreír con burla a su hermano menor.

— Otra cosa, no se separen de mí, nunca… esta vez no podrán hacer su caminata anual al final del campamento.

— Hey, ¿por qué? –. Se cruzó de brazos enojado el de piel pálida.

— Porque no. Dicen que en el bosque han asesinado a varias personas en estos días. –. Dijo el mayor de tajo; por lo menos era una razón válida, ¿no?

— Está bien... –. Dijeron los hermanos al unísono.

— Perfecto… vamos por los demás. ¿Dónde quedamos de verlos?

— En casa de Alfred. –. Contestó el hermano mayor.

Subieron al vehículo del mayor, un Volkswagen combi; tenía muchas mochilas en el techo, pero aún había bastante espacio. Viajaron por unos diez minutos y llegaron a una casa donde había un pequeño grupo de gente.

— ¡Jajaja! ¡Por fin llegan! ¡El "Hero" ya se estaba aburriendo! –. Un joven de cabellos dorados, ojos azules subía al vehículo en el asiento trasero.

— Alfred…- el Mayor suspiró cansinamente, esperaba soportar al estadounidense.

— Buenos días…–. Otro joven, idéntico al anterior, subió al auto acompañado de su fiel oso polar: Kumajiro. Su voz sonó tan débil que pensó que nadie lo escucho, pero ya estaba acostumbrado así que no reclamó.

— Mathew… - El abuelo Bielschmidt saludo al joven, quien sonrió al ser escuchado…

— Hola señor Germano–. Un joven castaño de ojos verdes entro y saludo al mayor con ese extraño apodo

— Hola Antonio… ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no me llames así?–. El hombre lo vio con una cara que pudo haber matado a cualquiera, pero Antonio no es cualquier persona.

— Muchas veces señor…–. El joven le dedico una sonrisa.

— Mes amis…–. Subió un rubio con una minúscula barba en el mentón, quien se sentó junto a Gilber y a Antonio.

— Francis…–. Ludwig saludó al joven que iba entrando con frialdad parecida a la de su abuelo, pero él de vez en cuando hacía pequeñas muecas con sus labios.

— Muy buenos días – Una joven de cabello corto y rubio oscuro subió después de Francis

— Hola Edeline – Saludó Raymond.

— ¡Jajaja! – Risa de héroe – ¡Seré el mejor en el campamento!

— Lalalala~… - Una Joven de cabellos cafés y ojos verdes entro cantando — Buenos días – sonrió

— ¡Marimacha! ¡Pensé que no vendrías! Kesesese- La joven miro con ira a Gilbert — ¿Dónde dejaste al señorito?

— Gilbert… cállate…

— Hola Elizabetha - Saludó Ludwig.

— Hola Lud… dile a tu hermano que se calle ¿No?

— Buenos días… - Un joven enorme con el cabello platinado y ojos morados saludo… Todos en el auto se estremecieron.

— I-Iván… Ho-Hola…- el ojirojo sonrió con nervios.

— Ohayo… - Un joven de Ojos azabache entro al auto casi corriendo

— Nihao…

— Hola Yao, Hola Kiku – Contestaron Gil y Lud al unísono

— Oni-chan no vino, se enfermó de la garganta… - Dijo una joven de cabello rubio corto con un lazo de Lado

— ¿T-Te dejo venir sin él? – Pregunto Gilbert muy sorprendido

— Si – le joven rio por lo bajo

— Bienvenida a bordo Lily – Raymond sonrió.

— Muchas gracias – la joven subió al auto

— O-Oigan… espérenme, no se vayan sin mi… - una joven de cabello castaño agarrado en un par de coletas subió al auto

— ¡O-Oye! ¡No pises al héroe Victoria! – Alfred se quejo

— Lo siento, lo siento… - la joven rió por lo bajo

— ¿No falta nadie?

— ¡No! – Gritaron todos al unísono

— Pues vámonos… - el mayor comenzó a conducir.

Atravesaron la ciudad en la camioneta familiar del mayor… era de noche, pero extrañamente había una paloma que todo el camino los siguió. Aunque en un principio no le tomaron mucha importancia.

— O-Oigan… ¿N-Notaron que hay una paloma siguiéndonos todo el camino?

— …. No le presten importancia… - Raymond dijo en tono serio — Esa paloma no es de importancia…

— D-Da miedo… - Mathew se abrazó al brazo de Alfred…

— Ya les dije… No le tomen importancia, quien la vuelva a mencionar será echado del Auto… ¿entendieron?

— ¡S-Si!

No volvieron a comentar sobre la paloma…

A las 6 am llegaron a la zona de campamento en el bosque…

— Muy bien Señoritas y señoritos… esto es un campamento Militar. No quiero nada de- El hombre cuenta con los dedos- Idioteces, fiestas, retrasos, lenturas y Mamadas de más… ¿entienden?

— ¿Es normal que Raymond hable así? – Pregunto Eda

— Si… así nos habla en cada campamento...- el rubio suspiró.

— ¡No hablen cuando yo estoy hablando a menos que pidan una opinión! ¿Entienden?

— Si…- contestaron todos con una flojera de los mil demonios….

— No los oigo… ¿¡ENTENDIERON!?

— ¡S-SI! –Todos gritaron al unísono.

—… Perfecto… Vayamos a armar las tiendas, después de esto daremos treinta vueltas al campamento y después haremos 1000 lagartijas, 1000 abdominales y 500 sentadillas…-Ludwig y Gilbert suspiraron, pero todos los demás se tensaron— ¿entendieron?

— Si…

—… Bien… hay que hacerlo rápido, los quiero a las 700 con las casas de campaña ya armadas, si no… dormirán en el piso sucio y frio señoritas…

— Ñe~, no me gusta... – El ruso se lamentó.

— Tu abuelo es muy raro…

— No insultes a mi abuelo… - Gilbert cerro los puños enojados…

— P-Por cierto... Ahí está la paloma… - Yao señala con su dedo a la pequeña paloma

—… No la menciones o si no el abuelo nos manda al carajo…

— O-Ok…

— Pero es linda… - Dijo Lily viendo a la paloma sonriendo

— Si… - Victoria le correspondió a su observación — Es linda.

Paso el tiempo, hicieron lo que el abuelo les decía, o más bien les obligaba, que hicieran. Pero la paloma no se fue… de un momento a Otro esta pequeña ave se acercó lo suficiente a los chicos, sobre todo a Gilbert y Ludwig, en un momento donde el abuelo fue a su tienda a buscar cuerdas y cosas para el entrenamiento.

— La paloma… - El ruso sonrió "tiernamente". — Nos sigue...

— Kesesese… ¡la paloma venia por mí! ¡Por algo soy awesome! –La toma entre sus manos

— Tiene una nota - Ludwig quitó la notita de la pata del animal y abrió el pequeño papel...

— Esta en italiano... - Dijo Elizabetha

— Tu sabias Italiano ¿no West?

— S-Si... – Garraspea la garganta — "Se trovi questa nota con questa colomba, probabilmente già morto. 'M Feliciano, villaggio Re Alitai. La mia gente sono ... maledetto ... è in guerra, e se ci possono aiutare per favore, daremo loro tutto quello che vogliono. Vi preghiamo di aiutarci ... Necesitamnos aiuto.

PS: Quando si arriva qui mettono Fiorella"

— En español… por favor… - Gilbert

— Si usted encuentra esta nota, probablemente esté muerto. Mi nombre es Feliciano, rey del pueblo de Alitai, mi pueblo está... Maldito... Está en guerra, y si pueden influir, ayuda por favor, le daremos lo que deseen, por favor Ayúdenos, necesitamos de su ayuda… Pd: Cuando vengan aquí, traigan a Fiorella…-Termino de leer levantando una ceja… releyó la nota…

— ¡Un pueblo que necesita un héroe!

— Y viene un mapa… ¡Hay que investigar! – Grito Francis

— La paloma se llama Fiorella… es bonito el nombre – Edeline sonrió

— El abuelo dijo que no nos alejáramos de él…-El alemán sonrió nervioso

— Tu abuelo dice demasiadas cosas… ¡deja ya de ser el niño obediente y alócate un poco!

—… N-No creo que sea buena idea… digo… W-West tiene razón… el abuelo nos podría matar…- Sonrió igual que su hermano, pero sus ojos demostraban temor.

— ¡¿Desde cuando eres un miedoso Gilbo?! - Pregunto Antonio

— N-No tengo miedo, ¡Yo soy Awesome! ¿Sí? ¡A-W-E-S-O-M-E!

— Pues entonces ven si no te da miedo – Antonio le sonrió a Gilbert

Raymond volvió, y al ver a la paloma en manos de Gilbert…

— ¿Qué les dije de esa paloma?... déjenla…

— ¿Por qué te importa tanto abuelo? – Pregunto Ludwig

— S-Solo déjenla… - El abuelo se tensó, cerrando los puños con fuerza- Déjenla ahora…

Antonio niega con la cabeza — ¿Por qué? Es bonita, y al parecer quiere un dueño…

— No, me importa… dejen a esa paloma ahora.

—… No… -Gilbert niega con la cabeza encarando a su abuelo — A-Abuelo… la nota tiene el Nombre Feliciano…

— ¿L-Leyeron la nota?...

—Si… abuelo… ¿Qué significa eso?... ¿N-No era solo un cuento de hadas?- El rubio vio con ojos llorosos a su abuelo, llenos de temor.

— Entren a mi tienda… ahora… - El mayor suspiro. Ambos hermanos acatan a las órdenes del mayor y entran en la tienda… Edeline y Elizabetha automáticamente corrieron y pegaron la oreja en la tela de la tienda, junto con los demás muchachos.

— N-No deberían de espiar… pero bueno… - Dijo Lily uniéndose a los chismosos.

Dentro de la tienda de campaña, Gilbert y Ludwig veían asombrados el tamaño de esta. Fácil medía 100 m2 por dentro mientras por fuera media mínimo 4m2

—… ¿Me dices que dice la carta exactamente Ludwig?... – El mayor invito a Ludwig a leerle la carta

— S-Si… "Si usted encuentra esta nota, probablemente esté muerto. Mi nombre es Feliciano, rey del pueblo de Alitai, mi pueblo está... Maldito... Está en guerra, y si pueden influir, ayuda por favor, le daremos lo que deseen, por favor Ayúdenos, necesitamos de su ayuda… Pd: Cuando vengan aquí, traigan a Fiorella" - terminó nuevamente de leer…

— ¿Por qué ahora?... – el mayor suspiro y colocó sus manos en su rostro, intentando tapar las lágrimas que estaban por salir.

— ¿A-Abuelo…? – Gilbert se acercó al abuelo, colocando su mano encima del hombro del mayor.

— ¿Qué pasa?... – Ludwig vio el rostro del mayor, quien lloraba y sollozaba

El mayor intenta calmarse y suspira… rasca su nuca — Cuenta la leyenda, que hace muchos años existió un Reino muy singular. En él, todos eran ricos, no había limitaciones, todos eran felices; era una Utopía de ensueño.

— ¿N-Nos estas contando el cuento del reino de cristal?

— Y todo era gracias al grande rey Rómulo, todos lo querían y amaban. Este hombre fue el rey más sabio de aquel lugar, el mejor gobernador que un pueblo hubiera querido tener. Aunque no todo en ese reino fue paz y amor; pues para conseguir tal grado de riquezas, ocurrieron muchas guerras, demasiadas para ser contadas; la vida de muchos hombres fue aniquilada durante estas guerras con reinos Vecinos...

— Y muchos reinos fueron unificados a este, Ya me se la historia abuelo... – Gilbert contesta muy molesto.

— Mi tatarabuelo casi perdió la vida en una de esas guerras... un gran mago que defendía la corona del rey Rómulo…

— ¿T-Tátara abuelo? – Ludwig abrió muy sorprendido sus ojos

El mayor se saca un collar de debajo de la camisa, un collar con una extraña piedra

— Rómulo y mi tátara abuelo eran amigos... – Sonríe — Sacerdote del pueblo, protector… - suspira

Gilbert veía incrédulo a su abuelo. ¿Acaso ese no era solo un cuento de hadas?...

— En uno de los pueblos había un lago... del que salía un extraño ser que "cumplía un deseo" pero te maldecía al mismo tiempo... – Gilbert sonreía divertido ante su abuelo…

— No le creo… - Pensó el albino.

— El rey prohibió la entrada al lago porque sabía lo que hacía el hombre... un mago clase 50 de nombre Arthur Kirkland. Maldito con la inmortalidad, encarcelado y obligado a cumplir una horrible condena cumpliendo deseos por la eternidad.

— Aja… - Ludwig levanto una ceja, no le creía

— Según dicen algunos conocidos de Arthur que hablaron con mi tátara abuelo, el quedo maldito porque quería vengar a su familia, quien fue asesinada por el mismísimo padre del rey Octavio – El viejo aprieta la piedrita del collar

Gilbert suspiro — Mi abuelo se volvió loco – Pensó.

— Hum…. Abuelo… ¿se siente bien? – el abuelo apretó los dientes

— No me creen… ¿verdad?...

— Sigue contando… si dices algo realista no te llevare al manicomio…

— I-Idiotas… - el mayor niega con la cabeza mientras suspira… — Ludwig… por cierto… ¿en que estas sentado? – el mayor sonríe malévolamente

— En un banco de madera…

— ¿Estás seguro? – al mayor le brillan los ojos de un color azul claro.

— s-si… - el joven tienta con sus dedos el banco… el cual no está… Ludwig se levanta rápidamente. Gilbert abre los ojos desmesuradamente viendo la desaparición.

— P-Pero... ¡Estaba ahí! ¡Lo juro! - El joven mira al abuelo con miedo... Al abuelo le vuelven a brillar los ojos y cae al piso el banco de madera en el que estaba sentado Ludwig.

— B-Bru-Brujo... ¡Eres un Brujo! - El joven salto hacia atrás junto a Ludwig. Los hermanos se abrazaron con miedo

— Tienes razón Gilbert... lo soy...

— ¿Q-Que has hecho abuelo? - Ludwig vio incrédulo al hombre.

— ¿Acaso hizo un contrato con el diablo? - Pensó el Pruso.

— Gilbert... la magia aumentaría con un pacto, pero nunca haría uno, quedaría maldito de por vida...

— G-Gilbert nunca dijo nada...

— Soy un mago, leí su mente nada más... - Se encoje de hombros — Deberían de saberlo, ustedes también son magos.

— Q-Que... ¡No! - Gilbert se alejó más del abuelo, suspira — ¿Porque nunca nos dijiste?...

— P-Por qué... - Suspira, su sonrisa se borra y sus ojos se aguan — No quiero que vayan... no quiero que se cumpla la profecía... - El abuelo abraza a los jóvenes...

— ¿P-Profecía?... - Ambos alemanes correspondieron al abrazo

— ¿Que profecía abuelo? - Pregunta Gilbert

—... La salvación de Alitai.

(Fin del capítulo)


	3. Capítulo 2: ¡¿Magia!

**El reino de Cristal**

Capitulo 2

—No...- Gilbert no lo creía, era demasiado en un día. Primero una paloma llamada Fiorella, que parecía tener uso de razón, llega con una pequeña nota, en la que mencionan a un "personaje ficticio de un cuento de hadas" que su abuelo le contaba a él y a su hermano cuando eran pequeños; su abuelo es un brujo y por culpa de esto, él y Ludwig también; el abuelo les menciona una profecía: "la salvación de Alitai" que es el reino del cuento; y al parecer, ahora ese cuento ya no es un cuento. ¿Qué sigue? ¡¿Que su madre es mitad ángel y con eso el también?! Ya era suficiente ser Awesome, pero esto es demasiado...

—... n-no entiendo como esto es posible... abuelo, esto es muy ilógico...- Ludwig tenía miedo.

— No es ilógico... – Raymond suspiro mientras mantenía el abrazo— Es real. Pero no quiero que vayan, u-ustedes son mi vida... y-y aparte de que su padre nunca me perdonara por contarles sobre esto ahora, y no cuando ya fueran mayores de edad... - Suspira y se separa.

— ¿P-Papa también es...? - ok... eso no se lo esperaban... Gilbert tragó saliva.

— El no heredó los poderes...

— P-Pero...

— Se saltó una generación... - el abuelo les dedicó una sonrisa triste.

— A-Abuelo... e-es que… es imposible que un par de… Mocosos de 15 y 16 años… ¡salven a un reino entero! - Gilbert grito.

— Los milagros existen… pero no quiero que vayan… s-siento que ese maldito brujo vendido va a…

— ¿M-Matarnos?... – Pregunto Ludwig muy asustado, ya tenia pruebas de que la magia existía así que le creía al mayor, pero solo un poco pues era algo ilógico.

— S-Si… - El mayor mantenía un rostro con una sonrisa, pero de un momento a otro cubrió su rostro con ambas manos, llorando.

Surgió un incómodo silencio pues, el Mayor no podía seguir hablando ya que sus lágrimas impedían su habla. Ambos hermanos entendían la preocupación de su abuelo, aunque él nunca había llorado frente a ellos. Cuando el abuelo se calmó siguió hablando.

— N-No quiero que vayan… pero… - suspira — es su destino.

— ¿C-Como coño lo haremos?... - Gilbert se cruzó de brazos frunciendo el ceño.

— Con esto… - el hombre sacó un par de collares con unas extrañas gemas color Azul agua y Rojo fuego de su bolsillo izquierdo — Su fuente de poder. Es lo que les da su magia… cada una tiene un nombre que muestra el fuerte de su magia. - Muestra una parecida, la que desde el principio de la conversación había estado apretando — la mía se llama Cielo, es fuerte, como pueden ver, por el nombre, esta gema me da fortalezas con el cielo - El mayor sonríe, los hermanos ven la pequeña gema azul cielo.

— Gilbert, esta es Flama – El mayor se acerca a Gilbert y le coloca la gema roja en el cuello. — confía en ella, ya que puede llegar a… ser un poco peligrosa; sus llamaradas pueden quemar todo a su paso, pero... Representa la luz y el calor de tu corazón - El hombre concluyó, tocando la parte del pecho en donde esta el corazón del menor; Gilbert vio la pequeña gema, sus ojos brillaron un tono color rojo fuego y sonrió.

— Ludwig, él es Lluvia… - Le coloca la gema azul en el cuello al joven rubio — es muy fuerte, y se preocupa por ti; sigue su instinto. Y siempre ten en cuenta que una pequeña lluvia de un momento a otro puede transformarse en una tormenta. – El mayor lloraba, no podía parar.

— A-Abuelo… - Gilbert toca su gema… los ojos le brillan nuevamente y sonríe — e-esto… es genial… - abraza a su abuelo con cariño.

— Ahora entiendo tu preocupación abuelo… - Ludwig sonríe mientras toca la gema — P-Pero… si es nuestro destino debemos seguirlo…

— S-Si… - Sonríe aun con lágrimas — d-deberían de… – El mayor voltea a las paredes de la casa de campaña, limpia sus lágrimas —... Idiotas... - Raymond golpea su cara con la palma de su mano.

Afuera de la casa, los chismosos escuchaban aquella conversación…

— No jodas… - La húngara aún tenía su oreja pegada a la tela de la casa de campaña.

— ¿Magia? ¿Es enserio? – La belga suspiro

— ¿Qué no se pudieron inventar algo mejor?... – Victoria negó con la cabeza, no se creía nada

— Se volvieron locos… - Kiku comento.

El abuelo Bielschmidt salió de la casa hecho una furia. Automáticamente el grupo se separó de la tela de la casa de campaña, Lily bajo la cabeza apenada…

— ¿Qué tanto escucharon? – El hombre estaba que echaba humos. La belga se cruzó de brazos, suspiro

— Todo… lo de esa profecía – Edeline contestó a la pregunta del mayor

— La salvación de un reino de cuento de hadas… - Elizabetha sonrió.

— Brujería… - Francis suspiro.

— Un legado de magos que cae en mis amigos… - Antonio

— Y eso solo es un resumen - Termino de hablar Iván..

— Idiotas...

— Quiero ir... si van a ir a un lugar tan peligroso deberíamos de ir... para apoyarlos. - Dijo Francis

— No van a ir.

— Si vamos a ir, necesitan al héroe - dijo Alfred señalándose a si mismo

— Abuelo, no es mala idea, no nos caería mal algo de ayuda, digo... la profecía no dice algo de que alguien no nos ayudara ¿o sí? - Pregunto Gilbert viendo a su abuelo a los ojos

— No sé, solo sé que la profecía dice: "Un par de hermanos, hijos de la luna, serán nuestra única y más grande salvación." O algo así, no me la sé - El mayor suspiro

— ¿Enserio les creen? - Pregunto Victoria mirando a todos como si fueran unos locos.

— Yo no - Dijo Mathew en secreto pero fue escuchado por todos.

— ¡Alguien que si usa su sentido común! - Dijo Vicky

— ¿Quién es ese? - Antonio abrió los ojos como los de un loco

— S-Soy Mathew, hermano de Alfred... - El canadiense suspiro, ya estaba acostumbrado a que le ignoraran.

— ¡Un gusto! ¡Soy Antonio Fernández Carriedo! – El joven de cabello rubio suspiro, ya estaba acostumbrado a que le ignoraran.

— ¡¿Cómo es posible que les crean?! – grito Victoria, quien fue callada por la extraña aparición de un zipper en su boca.

— Ya cállate… - Raymond tenía una mano en alto de la cual emanaba una luz color azul cielo. Él ya estaba harto de los gritos.

—… Ok, mejor si le creo… - Mathew tragó saliva en seco… Mientras Victoria jugaba con el cierre abriéndolo y cerrándolo

— ¿Y cómo hacemos magia abuelo? – Pregunto con curiosidad Ludwig.

El mayor suspiro y colocó una mano en su barbilla… ¿Cómo explicarlo?... Nunca ha tenido que hacerlo, además de que cuando él aprendió lo hizo por su cuenta, solo lo hace y ya... Es, prácticamente, imposible de explicar en pocas palabras. Trataba de encontrar un sentido…

— La verdad no sabría cómo explicarles. Yo solo lo hago y ya… es algo que sale de mí. – suspiro

— ¿Qué se siente al hacerla? – Pregunto Yao, apoyando al mayor. Le haría preguntas para que supiera una manera de explicar ya que en su rostro – poco expresivo, por cierto – se observaba desesperado por encontrar la respuesta a la pregunta anterior.

—… Se siente como si… como si todos tus problemas se esfumaran…

— ¿En qué piensa cuando lo hace? – Volvió a preguntar

— En casi nada… mantengo la calma, borro todo pensamiento y me concentro en lo que quiero que pase. Aunque también a veces solo sale sin que piense en ello… ¡Ya sé cómo! – el hombre choco el puño con la palma de su mano. Yao sonrió al ver realizado su cometido.

— Ya escuchamos abuelo, ya escuchamos… - dijo Gilbert en un tono divertido.

— Bien. Ahora inténtenlo. – Raymond se cruzó de brazos observando al par de jóvenes "aprendices"

— Hmp… ¿Qué hago?... – Gilbert veía sus manos, cuando escucho una voz en su cabeza.

— Has fuego – decía la voz de una chica con voz rasposa y un tanto burlona.

—… - el joven se concentra solo un poco, cierra los puños y los abre rápidamente. Sus manos se incendian sin causarle ningún daño — ¡Awesome! – grito mientras veía sus manos.

— Bien hecho Gilbert. – Dijo Raymond con una pequeña sonrisa asomándose de su rostro.

— ¿Y yo que podré hacer? – se preguntó a su mismo Ludwig observando a "lluvia". — Denme sugerencias… por favor…

— ¿Tal vez crear un arma? – Dijo Elizabetha.

— O quitarme el cierre… - Victoria se acercó al alemán

— Hum… claro… - El joven se concentró y de su mano salió una esferita de luz color azul agua, la cual se volvió un estilo de parche que se colocó encima de la boca de Victoria. Y el cierre desapareció.

— Gracias. – la joven sonrió y volvió a donde estaba

— Bien hecho… - Raymond sonrió — Con que practiquen estará bien.

— ¿Ya nos vamos? – Gilbert sonó entusiasmado, el ir a un lugar del que siempre soñó y escucho cuando pequeño era como cumplir un sueño

—… No en este momento… - el mayor volteo hacia otro lado — deben de reforzar sus poderes… Ahora, Aun seguimos en el campamento y se hace lo que yo digo. Vamos a dormir; ya es muy tarde.

En efecto, eran las 10:30 de la noche. Debido a la plática el tiempo se pasó volando. Raymond se dirigió a su tienda de campaña dispuesto a dormir. Junto con todos los demás jóvenes quienes se dirigieron a sus respectivas tiendas de campaña.

–… No me puedo quedar de brazos cruzados… - Gilbert y Ludwig aún estaban en el patio

– N-No debemos de desobedecer al abuelo Gilbert, ya vamos a dormir… - Ludwig se iba a dirigir a su tienda de campaña para dormir… pero, algo no le dejaba, la voz de un niño en su cabeza decía que se quedara...

– Yo voy a ir, tengo que… e-ese pueblo necesita de nuestra ayuda. – Gilbert tomo a Fiorella nuevamente y tomo la nota con el mapa

–… -Ludwig suspiro – Te acompañare, hermano. Porque no solo tú debes de ir.

– Ludwig… ¡Por fin no serás el niño obediente y bueno! Kesesese

– Cállate Gilbert… - Ludwig comenzó a caminar para internarse en el bosque. Gilbert iba viendo el mapa y caminaba también.

Mientras tanto…

– Elizabetha… Eli… - Edeline intentaba llamar la atención de la joven Elizabetha, con quien compartía su tienda de campaña

– ¿Qué pasa Ed?

– Gilbert y Ludwig desobedecieron al abuelo…

– ¿q-que? Lo entiendo de Gilbert pero… ¿Ludwig? ¿E-Es enserio…?

– Ve por ti misma amiga… - señalo fuera de la tienda, y en efecto ambos chicos no estaban. – Quiero ir con ellos.

– ¿Qué? ¿Estás loca? – Elizabetha pregunto desencajada por la reacción de su amiga

– Ajam… - Edeline salió de la tienda para ir a seguir a los germanos. Mientras Elizabetha decidió despertar a los demás para que fueran tras ellos.

Pasaron unos 10 minutos cuando los 2 germanos pararon pues el mapa decía que ahí estaba la entrada.

–… ¿Dónde? - Ludwig comenzó a buscar entre los arboles alguna puerta, algún símbolo, algún otro mapa, algo… cuando chocó contra un extraño símbolo – Gil, aquí hay algo…

– ¿Qué es? – Gilbert se acercó, y vio el símbolo. Era una cruz incompleta con un espiral en la zona baja. La voz de la chica sonó de nuevo en su cabeza

– Aplica energía. – Le dijo. Gilbert cumplió el mandato de aquella voz. El símbolo comenzó a brillar, salían luces y más luces de él. Ambos germanos retrocedieron. Cuando menos se lo esperaban las luces formaron un remolino el cual se volvió una especie de portal.

–… Awesome… - Gilbert estaba asombrado.

– Entra – Dijo la voz del niño en la cabeza de Ludwig. Quien entro poco a poco, primero pasando la mano derecha… El portal absorbió al mago

– ¡E-Espérame! - después entro Gilbert corriendo.

– Un portal… - Menciono Kiku desde su escondite entre los arbustos… para que luego todos los chismosos corrieran hacia el portal cual estampida de rinocerontes… bueno, en realidad: Alfred empuja a Kiku, Mathew, Elizabetha y Edeline; mientras que Antonio y Francis empujan a los restantes a excepción de Iván, quien entró al final.

Mientras tanto en el campamento

–… Ya se fueron… no puedo creerlo… - Raymond estaba sentado en un banco dentro de su tienda de campaña mágica – Ya es hora de cumplir con su destino… y Feliciano… me voy a vengar si les pasa algo…


	4. Capítulo 3: Cuervos

El silencio, era lo que habitaba en este bosque tan extraño. Aquel silencio sepulcral, poco común, era un tanto inquietante… sobre todo porque ya era de noche. Los arboles – algunos cristalizados, otros no – dejaban apenas una visible entrada de luz lunar, filtrándose entre las ramas de los arboles – no cristalizados –.

Un conejo -de cristal– se movía por entre los arbustos –no cristalizados– buscando que comer, mientras un búho –cristalizado– se hacía escuchar con su peculiar sonido… Aquel lugar era capaz de helar la sangre de cualquiera con tan poco sonido.

— W-West…

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Hay demasiado silencio… - el mayor tembló en su lugar un poco. Él no es capaz de estar más de 30 segundos en un completo silencio…

— Tranquilo… - bufó – hay que caminar a buscar a alguien. – Camino un par de pasos hasta que escucharon ambos los golpes, caídas y gritos de sus compañeros.

— ¡Alfred! ¡Estás gordo! – Grito Victoria quien estaba debajo del americano.

— ¡No es cierto! ¡Soy de huesos gruesos!

— I-Iván–san… m-me está aplastando… - dijo Kiku quien estaba debajo del ruso.

— Pero eres una buena almohada… - dijo Iván con una sonrisa traviesa

— ¡No me jalen el cabello! - Yao

— ¿Quién me está pisando? – Edeline

— P-Perdón - Antonio

— ¡Dejen de estorbar! ¡A menos que deseen un sartenazo en la cabeza!

— ¿Qué están haciendo aquí? – El albino se acercó a los jóvenes quienes estaban en el piso.

— ¡Venimos a ayudar, mes amis! ¡Para eso estamos los amigos! – Dijo Francis levantándose con porte decidido

— Necesitan de nosotros, se los aseguramos – Antonio se acercó al par de hermanos alegre

— ¡Genial! – Gritó Gilbert emocionado.

— No. – Interrumpió el Alemán menor con un tono un tanto brusco — el abuelo no quiere que estemos aquí. Fue un error el venir hacia este lugar…

— O vamos…. ¡Necesitan al Héroe!

— ¡Que no! –Grito Ludwig desesperado

— E-Etto… - Kiku se levantó cuando Iván se quitó de encima — ¿Por qué todo, o por lo menos la mayoría del lugar, se encuentra cristalizado? – Ladea la cabeza ante la pregunta.

Todos comienzan a cuchichear entre ellos ya que era cierto, y no se habían fijado en el estado del lugar. El ulular del búho sonó nuevamente haciendo en todos un pequeño escalofrió.

— Si aru… ¿Por qué esta hecho de cristal? – Yao secundo a su hermano para apagar aquel silencio que se formó durante unos segundos.

— D-De hecho… e-este lugar da miedo… - Victoria se escondió detrás de su hermano mayor Francis. El acarició la cabellera de su hermana intentando tranquilizarla…

— Es parte de la leyenda – contesto Gilbert – Se supone que es pueblo de Alitai esta embrujado.

— ¿Podrían contar la historia? – Pregunto Mathew, quien por tercera vez en ese día no fue ignorado.

— ¡Sí! ¡Cuéntenla! – Grito Edeline saltando hacia adelante

Ambos germanos se miraron el uno al otro, como queriendo hablar entre ellos pero no se dirigían palabra alguna. Sus gemas brillaban un poco… de un momento a otro Gilbert sonrió con autosuficiencia y Ludwig bufó.

— Cuenta la leyenda, que hace muchos años existió un Reino…- El albino comenzó a contar la historia mientras los demás jóvenes se sentaban en el suelo a escuchar aquella historia que había pasado de generación en generación.

Mientras que en otro lugar… un par de siluetas se observaban encima del techo de una casa – no cristalizada -. Ambas siluetas observaban el horizonte… hasta que una de ellas asintió con la cabeza, y la otra silueta salto desde su lugar desvaneciéndose en pequeñas arenas color gris oscuro, casi negro. La silueta restante sonrió de manera extraña, mostrando sus dientes blancos y desapareciendo entre la neblina y la oscuridad de la noche.

Después de un rato de andar contando el cuento

— La cristalización comenzó a expandirse, sus manos, su abdomen, sus piernas, cuando llego a su cara una última lagrima callo, y todo el reino comenzó a tener esa cristalización… excepto la zona del lago, donde el rubio reía maléfica mente… - termino de narrar el Albino.

Todos los jóvenes aplaudieron sorprendidos. Era una historia muy buena… y el que fuera real era algo realmente increíble.

— ¿Entonces estamos aquí para hacer que el pueblo de Alitai vuelva a ser como era antes? – Pregunto Elizabetha levantándose de su lugar.

— Exactamente – Contesto Ludwig asintiendo con la cabeza.

— E-Esto es realmente impresionante… - Lily se levantó de su lugar con el rostro iluminado y observaba con unos nuevos ojos aquel lugar cristalizado.

— Con mayor razón necesitan nuestra ayuda – Alfred también se alzó e hizo su famosa pose de héroe — ¡Hahahahaha! ¡Y yo, el héroe, estoy aquí para ayudarlos! – Ambos germanos se dieron automáticamente una palmada en la frente.

— O-Oigan… ¿Puedo interrumpir? – Dijo Antonio temblando y señalando hacia el cielo.

— ¿Qué pasa Toño? – Francis se acercó al joven ladeando la cabeza y viendo hacia donde señalaba.

Se formó un silencio sepulcral al ver lo que el español señalaba…un ser alado completamente de color negro, con garras filosas, ojos rojos como la sangre; Un cuervo gigante que iba directamente hacia ellos…

— ¡CUIDADO! – Grito Ludwig cuando el animal –de casi dos metros de alto por cierto- se fue directamente sobre el rubio atacándolo; quien se defendió -usando sus nuevas habilidades- con un grande látigo hecho de una especie de energía color azul, el cual al tocar al ave le hiso una cortada en todo el pecho del animal de la cual salió un líquido negro.

El animal grazno con una fuerza tal, que provoco que todos los presentes se taparan los oídos ya que el ruido perforaba los oídos. A partir de aquel graznido comenzó a elevarse una especie de arena color gris oscuro –casi negro- que salió de las plumas del animal. Las arenas comenzaron a juntarse rápidamente formando pequeñas esferas… y rápidamente tomando la forma de más cuervos –pequeños pero igual de letales que el cuervo mayor-.

— ¡Sheiße! – grito el albino a todo pulmón al ver al montón de cuervos. Se encontraba paralizado y el miedo lo invadida, pero la voz de la chica volvió a sonar en su cabeza.

— No tengas miedo, yo estoy contigo – La voz sonaba muy decidida — ¡Usa tus habilidades y ataca! ¡Por algo eres awesome!

—… soy awesome… Soy awesome. ¡No tengo miedo! – Gilbert se colocó en una pose de pelea y ataco al cuervo más grande con una bola de fuego. El animal no esquivo el ataque y sus plumas comenzaron a quemarse. Gritaba de dolor.

Mientras, con los demás –los chismosos- la situación estaba así: Mientras que Alfred intentaba defenderse con sus puños y sus tácticas de héroe, Antonio y Francis golpeaban a los cuervos espalda-contra-espalda, Kiku tomo una rama usándola como una catana y golpeando a los cuervos con ella. Elizabetha usaba su sartén para defenderse, mientras que Edeline y Victoria se escondían. Lily usaba una revolver que nadie sabe de dónde saco.

— ¿d-de donde sacaste eso? – pregunto un Aturdido Yao.

— Mi hermano me la dio… - Lily volvió a disparar

La pelea estaba reñida, a veces parecía que todo acabaría con un golpe final. Pero cada vez que la cantidad de cuervos disminuía, el más grande volvía a graznar llamando a más cuervos y haciendo cada vez que los jóvenes se cansaran más y más.

Los germanos usaban sus habilidades para atacar a los cuervos. Creaban armas de energía mágica. Ludwig podía controlar el viento y el agua y con ambos elementos golpeaba a los cuervos, y sobre todo al más grande. Gilbert creaba luz y fuego, cegaba a los animales y los embestía con llamaradas y cuchillas de fuego y luz cortante.

El cuervo más grande volaba, lanzaba plumas –que parecían ser navajas- hacia los chicos.

— Malditas bestias… - La belga gruñía mientras golpeaba a los cuervos con una rama. Pero en un momento el cuervo gigante lanzo plumas-navajas y una se le encajo en el brazo a Edeline, lo cual levanto la furia del español.

— Gilbert… Dame un arma ahora. - Demando Antonio con una mirada fiera y una voz un tanto gutural. Gilbert lo vio con una expresión de incredibilidad.

— ¿Q-Que?... - Francis miró con miedo a Antonio, quien extendía su mano hacia el alemán… Los ojos del español estaban fruncidos y un aura extraña rodeaba al español.

— E-Estas bromeando… ¿no es así? - Gilbert se defendía de ataques, pero todo el tiempo vio al español quien, en ese momento, inspiraba terror.

— Dámela Gilbert… - al parecer hablaba enserio… Al albino no le quedó de otra. Junto sus manos e hizo un arma: Una alabarda.

El español, al tener aquella arma en sus manos, comenzó a hacer agiles movimientos con los que corto a varios cuervos de una sola embestida. Cada vez que podía se iba acercando al cuervo más Grande. En un momento cualquiera, entre Gilbert, Ludwig y Antonio pudieron acabar con él. Los ataques de ambos magos y del moreno cada vez más aturdían al pobre cuervo Gigante.

Antonio atacaba con la alabarda como si no hubiera un mañana, cortaba partes del cuervo, cortaba cabezas de los animales. Esto le dio una idea.

Preparo el arma justo para cortar la cabeza del animal.

— Sera tu fin maldita bestia… - dijo en un susurro mientras giraba el arma, pero un brillo color azul –que paso a través del cuello de la bestia mayor- lo cegó durante unos segundos, cuando recupero la vista dio el ataque y el cuervo automáticamente desapareció, junto con las demás bestias.

— ¡Eso fue genial, Antonio! - Grito Lily acercándose al español un tanto agitada.

— ¿Y-Yo mate al cuervo?... - Pregunto Incrédulo el español dejando caer la Alabarda.

— Si… T-Tu lo hiciste… ¡Tu! – Grito Francis aproximándose al ibérico alegre y sorprendido a la vez. — B-Bueno… en realidad no lo mataste… solo desapareció y ya después de la estocada que le diste con esa cosa…

— Alabarda. - Corrigió el albino — L-La vi en una pintura en la casa de Toño…

— Ch-Chicos-aru… - llamo Yao señalando hacia el frente.

— Deberían de ver esto… - Iván señalaba al mismo lugar donde Yao.

Una figura se observaba a lo lejos caminando hacia todos. Una figura que inspiraba algo de confianza… y aquella inspiración dio el nombre de la figura al oído de ambos magos.

— ¿Príncipe Feliciano?...

(Fin del capitulo 3)


	5. Capítulo 4: El rey Feliciano

**El reino de Cristal**

Capítulo 4

— Ch-Chicos aru… - llamo Yao señalando hacia el frente.

— Deberían de ver esto… - Iván señalaba al mismo lugar donde Yao.

Una figura se observaba a lo lejos caminando hacia todos. Una figura que inspiraba algo de confianza… y aquella inspiración dio el nombre de la figura al oído de ambos magos.

— ¿Príncipe Feliciano?... – los germanos preguntaron al unísono y la figura, justo frente a ellos… asintió.

— ¿E-Es el del cuento?... – pregunto el japonés, asomándose detrás del alemán, quien asintió.

Todo era paz en ese momento, el joven príncipe los veía bastante serio, hasta que mostro una sonrisa… un tanto estúpida.

— È finalmente arrivato! – grito el joven dando un saltito y aferrándose al cuello de Ambos germanos muy emocionado. Después de eso se separa, igual de alegre que antes, sonriendo y viendo a todos los acompañantes – E hanno portato compagnia!

Todos se quedaron callados…

— ¿Qué dijo? – Preguntó Antonio viendo al italiano reír y saltar sobre su lugar, demasiado alegre.

— Ludwig… mi querido hermanito menor… - El albino sonreía— ¿podrías traducir? - dijo cambiando el semblante y rascándose la mejilla.

— Dice que Finalmente llegamos, y que trajimos compañía. – El rubio suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

— Ve~ Sono felice di aver finalmente arrivato. – Saltó un poco en su lugar, revisando con la mirada a los chicos — L'atteso per molti anni!.

—… Okay… this is so strange… - Dijo el Americano levantando una ceja y viendo al noble balanceándose sobre sus pies — I don't understand anything.

— Dice… que está feliz de que hayamos llegado y que nos esperó por muchos años.

Las nubes en el cielo se comenzaron a juntar rápidamente, como también el hambre, el cansancio y la sed. Feliciano hizo una reverencia, recuperando su porte anterior al visto cuando éste llegó con los jóvenes.

— Devono essere stanco del grande viaggio. Vieni con me, che la pioggia e il bagnato in modo che possano mangiare e bere un po ', come il sonno. – Dicho esto tomó las manos de las dos personas que mas cerca tenia: Elizabetha y Lily. Automáticamente se dispuso a caminar rápido lejos de ahí.

— ¿Que dijo ahora aru?

— Que lo sigamos. – Ludwig solo dijo que es lo que quería el rey. Se dispuso a seguirlo rápidamente al igual que los demás.

* * *

El camino no fue muy diferente a su entrada en el bosque del reino de Alitai; se mantenían algunas cosas cristalizadas –animales, algunas plantas, las rocas más grandes, etcétera-, como también algunas otras cosas que no –algunas plantas, rocas más pequeñas, el agua, etcétera-. El sendero de tierra tenía un color negruzco, y al pisarlo dejaba sus huellas, mas después desaparecían debido a que esta tierra era como una clase de esponja.

La lluvia comenzó a caer, y precisamente en ese momento llegaban a una extraña puerta dentro de una cueva pequeña. El rey sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña llave hecha de cristal… Aunque Lily notó que su mano no se veía, como si su mano fuera la llave; con la cual abrió la puerta.

—NUGUSEYO!? (¡¿QUIÉN ANDA AHÍ?!)

Todos dieron un respingo ante el grito, algo ronco, y vieron como de la oscuridad salió un joven –hecho de cristal- de apariencia asiática. Portaba un uniforme militar, algo roto, por el cual se veían los órganos cristalizados del joven y como estos estaban funcionando. Algunos de los recién llegados se quedaron con la boca abierta, en señal de asombro…

— ¡Hyung! ¡Geuleon ulileul nollagehaji maseyo! (¡N-No nos asustes de esa manera, Hyung!) – Grito asustado el rey Feliciano, escondido tras el alemán más fornido.

— A, mian pyeha ga ...hajiman i nongbu neun nugu-inga? ... gidalyeo ... geu mal ? ! nae jiyeog eun jiyeog nae aleu ! nae eunsincheo e jaemi naemsaega nachseon salam-eul gajyeool su eobs-seubnida! (Ay, Perdone su majestad… pero espere… ¿Quiénes son estos campesinos?... ¿¡Que le dije?! ¡Mis territorios son MIS territorios! ¡No puede traer extraños que huelen raro a mi guarida!) – Dijo el asiático con rostro enojado, marcando el término "campesinos".

—… ¿Qué dijo? - Preguntaron todos los forasteros al unísono, incluyendo a Ludwig.

— Eso no es italiano – Dijo Ludwig, y dio un suspiro fastidiado…

— C-Creo que yo si entendí… - Yao sonreía algo curioso por el comentario del hombre de cristal. - Aunque no entiendo como eso me va a insultar aru.

— ¿E-Eh? ¿Cómo nos llamó?... – Antonio levanta una ceja.

— Nos llamó campesinos… y que olemos raro aru…

—… ¿eh?… ¿Por qué siempre me insultan con eso? – Francis hizo una cara algo dramática, llevando una mano a su frente.

— ¡Bien! –Grito el asiático de cristal- Tienen que venir hacia aquí, voy a verificar que sean gente de confianza. –Dicho esto se acercó a los jóvenes.

— ¿Cómo es que ahora habla español? – preguntó Antonio al instante.

El asiático levantó ambas manos, tocando las sienes de Gilbert quien al instante sintió un pequeño mareo, y percibió en su mente entera como esta le fue leída. Los dedos del hombre de cristal brillaban en un tono casi cobrizo, en señal de su poder de leer el pensamiento de los demás, intuyó el albino.

Todos pasaron a través de la prueba de confianza, algunos salieron más mareados que otros, mientras que otros solamente se extrañaron por el extraño trato del coreano -entre ellos Francis y Antonio, y Alfred sintió como este encajó sus uñas en su piel-; el asiático al instante comenzó a señalar a algunos.

— Tu si, tu si, tu si... hummm... tu si, tu no. – Hyung señalaba con el dedo a los que podrían entrar y a los que no -entre estos Alfred-.

— ¡El hero debe entrar! ¡No me puedes dejar fuera!

— Tu no entras y punto. –El asiático frunció el ceño – Aparte de escandaloso, eres un niño. Y no funcionarás jamás en esta compañía.

— Oh god! ¡Vamos! ¡Soy un héroe! ¡Me necesitan! Duh~ – Alfred infló las mejillas y Hyung rodó los ojos ante las palabras de este. Y con una vena saltada en la sien le contestó.

— Ya, bien. Pero si descubro que haces algún destrozo, o una pendejada y por tu culpa el rey peligra… ¡te voy a matar con todo mi arsenal! – Las últimas palabras las gritó rojo de la ira.

Feliciano Interrumpe al coreano al instante.

— Cerco di ignorare il sergente guerra, vieni con me. Andiamo al castello.- Jaló a los hermanos alemanes, otra vez.

— ¡Rey! No confíe mucho en sus… ayudantes…

Caminaron por los oscuros pasillos de piedra –no cristalizada- de aquella cueva –la cual parecía una mina abandonada, usada como bunker y almacén de armas-, apenas alumbrados con viejas antorchas –no cristalizadas-. A los diez minutos llegaron a una entrada de luz, en la que había una escalera de cristal.

— Seguimi... – Subió las escaleras.

— A-Are you sure of this?... – Mathew preguntó, viendo como los germanos seguían al príncipe. Y de nuevo, todos lo ignoraron, pues nadie respondió a su pregunta.

* * *

El grupo entró a lo que parecía ser el salón principal del gran castillo de Alitai: Una fortaleza construida de hierro y oro, cortinas de la más fina seda, columnas de cantera recubiertas de oro y plata, el trono del rey hecho de oro, plata y diamantes, con un asiento de plumas muy fino. El rey Feliciano se sentó en su trono observando a los visitantes de manera calculadora, con una pequeña sonrisa traviesa.

—… Y entonces… ¿Cómo van a derrotar al mago de oscuro corazón y devolverme a mi hermano? – El rey tenía ahora un porte más serio, hablando en español.

—… ¿Habló en español desde un principio?... – El español frunció el ceño.

— Pues… al parecer sí. – Francis se encogió de hombros observando al dueño de la pregunta.

— ¿Devolverle a su hermano?... – Gilbert frunció el ceño…

— Así es. Mi hermano no es capaz de dejar en ruina a su pueblo. – Feliciano se levantó de su puesto y se acercó a su ventana — El reino siempre ha próspero… y yo sé, muy en el fondo de mi corazón, que a él le duele mucho atacar a su gente, sé que el ser del lago lo está obligando… o bueno, realmente espero eso…

— Pero, rey Feliciano ¿Cómo está tan seguro? Mató a casi todo su ejército, lo atacó… - Ludwig contestó con un tono algo preocupado, creyendo que el rey estaría algo loco por todo lo que ocurría.

— Es mi hermano, el pidió el deseo para que me despertara… Uno de los sirvientes me contó que pasó realmente ese día. Lo siguió y vio que deseo pidió… Y aunque el pueblo no le crea ni me crea, yo confío en su palabra…

—… Yo le creo, rey Feliciano. – Kiku dio un paso hacia adelante y se inclinó ante él en señal de respeto — Su corazón es muy noble, por lo que lo seguiré y haré lo posible en mis manos para regresarlo a su casa.

— Igual yo aru. –Yao dio igualmente un paso hacia delante; y haciendo una reverencia contestó — Porque el perder a un hermano, pero saber que está vivo debe de ser horrible.

— Yo estaré a su servicio, querido rey. - Ludwig dio un paso hacia adelante. Y con porte decidido dijo – Puedo no ser uno de los guerreros más calificados, puesto que acabo de empezar a descubrir mi poder, pero daré todo el potencial de mi magia a la causa que usted nos imparte.

— Igual yo. Si la gema que tengo se llama flama y según esto representa el calor y la luz de mi corazón… kesese… ¡Que venga lo que tenga que venir! - El albino sonrió de manera radiante, y no porque lo fuera, sino porque enserio su cara estaba brillando por culpa de la gema.

Uno a uno, fueron dando su apoyo al monarca, desde Elizabetha -quien ofreció sus habilidades como luchadora-, hasta la pequeña Lily –quien se ofreció como enfermera para tratar a los heridos-. Y él, sonrió satisfecho…

— Fratello, te recuperaré. - Susurró el monarca con alegría.

* * *

Un rato después, los jóvenes alemanes decidieron que debían de entrenar sus habilidades nuevas: Creaban cosas, intentaban levitar, o algo parecido. El chiste es que se concentraban en mejorar sus habilidades para poder ir a enfrentar al ser que mantenía el hechizo en el castillo. En este instante, ellos dos estaban fuera de la fortaleza de piedra y cristal.

— ¡Kesesese~! – El albino tenía una bola de fuego en manos.

— Gilbert, concéntrate. – El rubio regañó a su mayor, mientras mantenía en sus manos una esfera de energía color azul. — Recuerda que prometimos que… - escucharon un ruido, cerca de un arbusto.

— Sh~… - El mayor hizo ademán de silencio, frunció el ceño acercándose a los arbustos que estaban alrededor del castillo.

El menor lo siguió, intentando hacer el mínimo ruido con sus botas de campaña. Ambos alemanes se asomaron entre las ramas del matorral, y lograron vislumbrar lo que parecían ser plumas… y una máscara color gris oscuro –casi negro-, con una luna plateada en el ojo derecho y en su lado izquierdo muchas estrellas plateadas, pero no tan brillantes como la luna en cuarto creciente…

— ¿Eh? – Gilbert mostró confusión ante el extraño ser.

Y el de la máscara, se giró con rapidez y salto sobre el albino. Él al instante se defendió usando una ráfaga de fuego ardiente, la cual el intruso desvió con facilidad; él también tenía una gema incolora, parecida a un gran y brillante diamante -cortado de manera que parecía una luna-. El rubio intentó someter al de la máscara, pero este se lo impidió dándole una patada en el estómago con una fuerza tal que sacó al rubio volando.

— ¡Ludwig! – El albino gritó, y lleno de ira llenó sus manos de fuego azul, el cual era aún más letal que el fuego naranja o amarillo. Lanzó las llamaradas azules a la máscara del extraño; tirándosela y mostrando a un joven de piel morena y sucia de lo que parecía ser hollín, unos ojos de color verde esmeralda aunque vacíos, un labio partido ya cicatrizado, el cabello castaño oscuro y un rulo sobresaliente del flequillo… Era casi idéntico a Feliciano.

—… ¿E-Ese no es?... – Gilbert abrió los ojos como platos, levantándose del suelo y preparando más llamas azules.

— Príncipe Lovino… - Ludwig respondió a la pregunta del mayor.

El castaño vio a ambos con rostro indiferente, parecía como si lo controlaran. Y como si el tronarse los dedos fuera un "grito de batalla", el extraño comenzó a atacar a los hermanos, primero con un par de ondas de energía gris oscuro, y luego con cuervos que salían –literalmente- de sus manos.

El prusiano se dedicó a atacarlo con llamaradas, mientras que el menor más bien se defendía con una mano, y con la otra se dedicaba a lanzar picos de hielo y ráfagas de energía cortante.

El de ojos vacíos esquivaba los ataques con facilidad, como si la magia que el poseía fuera de toda la vida, además de que era mucho más ligero y rápido que los otros dos debido a su cuerpo pequeño con pocos músculos.

Gilbert decidió mejor lanzar fuego de sus manos como si él fuera un lanza-llamas. Pero Lovino, con mucha rapidez y manteniendo un escudo que lo protegía aprisionó sus manos y las privó del poder que el albino dejaba salir. Ludwig intentó acercarse y quitárselo de encima, pero el castaño pareció envolver a ambos en un escudo de energía.

— ¡Sheiße! – El albino volteó a todos lados, y encaró al de ojos esmeralda. Por un instante vio que el príncipe sonrió algo malvado… y, con mucho dolor de parte del albino, el príncipe dobló las muñecas de este hacia atrás, quebrándole ambas.

Gilbert dio un grito desgarrador, que pudo haberle rasgado las cuerdas vocales. Su piel se abrió, dejando ver los músculos y las venas de los brazos, que al instante sangraron como una fuente. El castaño lo soltó y salió corriendo hacia otro lado, con las manos llenas de la sangre del salvador de Alitai.

— ¡GILBERT!

Gilbert se desmayó por el dolor, el escudo desapareció, y Ludwig solo pudo acudir a su hermano… y todo pasó en menos de dos minutos…

(Fin del capítulo 4)

* * *

 **Hola hola. Eh, tuve algunos problemas con mi computador mientras usaba fanfiction y por alguna razón de borró todo el anfic pero volvió a su lugar donde pertenece 3**

 **PD: Volví después de años 3**

 **PD2: Un review alimenta la mente de la escritora 3**


End file.
